Star Wars: New Dawn
by Edgytwo6
Summary: AU. The Jedi have learned a dark secret about their chancellor. They are trying to decide what to do and Sarir Darkdream brings them even more depressing news. What will the Jedi Order do? Please review.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm very new at this so sorry in advance for some stuff that seems out of line. To clarify the OC was present at Genosis in _Attack of the Clones_. **

**Thanks,**

 **Edgytwo6**

 **I do not own the Star Wars**

Chapter 1

I walked through the hallowed halls of the Temple. The Force flowed through me as a calm wave. I was on my way to meet Master Windu at the clone staging area. As I finally made my way there, I noticed that Anakin was talking to Master Windu.

"Master Windu, I must talk to you."

"Master Windu turned to the knight,"What is it, Skywalker? We are in a hurry. We have just received word that Obi-Wan has destroyed General Grievous. We are on our way to make sure the Chancellor returns emergency powers back to the Senate."

"Anakin glumly replied,"He won't give up his power. I've just learned a terrible truth. I think Chancellor Palpatine is a Sith Lord."

I could not believe what he had just said. I stepped forward,"Anakin how do you know this?"

Master Windu ignored me,"A Sith Lord?"

Anakin nodded his head a couple of times,"Yes. The one we have been looking for."

I was dumbfounded by what I had heard. The man who had been the leader of the Republic for eight years had made this all happen.

Master Windu was still not convinced,"How do you know this?"

I dumbly replied for Anakin,"Master, he is on assignment to observe the Chancellor. I think that he would not just come over here and start spilling rumors."

Master Windu then turned on me,"You are correct. Are you sure?"

Anakin replied,"Absolutely."

"Then our worst fears have been realized. We must gather the council to discuss what to do next."

"But Master shouldn't we attack him now before he does something against us."

Master Windu looked at Anakin sternly,"Be that as it may. It would be very unwise to rush into attacking a Sith Lord."

I nodded in agreement. While there is the possibility that Palpatine might attack us but with out some of our more powerful Jedi, we would have ended up in the same position or worse. Anakin nodded and bowed to the Master Jedi.

As soon as he left Master Windu acknowledged me,"Jedi Knight Sarir Darkdream, stay with Anakin until this is all over. He will be important I think in the next couple of weeks."

I replied,"I have another important thing to tell you."

Master Windu's face that I should continue,"I have reason to believe that the clones have been brainwashed against us."

Master Windu look confused,"How unless they were brainwashed by the cloners themselves..."

"Fear not Master as I have also found a solution to the problem. Getting to it will be the problem."

"Where is this mystery solution?"

I grimaced,"In Palpatine's office."

Master Windu sat in silence for a moment before answering,"Even more reason for the Council to make haste. Thank you, Sarir. Now I must go to the Temple to contact our off world Jedi."

Master Windu walked away from the gunship he was about to get on. The other Jedi Masters stepped away, confused. I explained what had happened. They all were deep in thought and finally drifted away from the staging room.

* * *

Jedi Temple  
The Temple was empty. It had been sparingly populated since the beginning of the war. So many Jedi had died for this war. And for what? A Sith Lord who was playing both sides. I felt as if Palpatine was just using us as toys to play with. It made me very angry. I took a deep breath. I recited the Grey Jedi code. _Flowing through all, there is balance. There is no peace without a passion to create. There is no passion without peace to guide. Knowledge stagnates without the strength to act. Power blinds without the serenity to see. There is freedom in life. There is purpose in death. The Force is all things and I am the Force._ My master had brought me before the council before the war and had asked that I be knighted. He had a vision that a great darkness was coming to the galaxy and that being to old himself, he decided that his apprentice would be a great substitute. My family was strong in the Force my master had said before he died. I had accepted his decision to put me in the Jedi Order and the Jedi were happy to take a volunteer after Geonosis. It was a bloody and long battle that signaled the start of the war. After my master had died at the hands of a platoon of battle droids, I had volunteered to the Jedi Order. Many Jedi had also died in that battle. It was a horrible time.

I calmed down and took an elevator to the council chambers. As I arrived, I saw Anakin pacing back and forth. He looked deep in thought

"Are you alright Skywalker?" I asked curiously.

He noticed me and calmed down visibly ,"You are that Grey Jedi right?"

I smirked,"Yes. Aren't you that reckless Tatooine boy?"

A flash of amusement crossed Anakin's face. He nodded,"Seems I'm not a the only oddball here?"

I laughed,"We both were accepted as boys not when we were children."

Anakin gave a somber nod,"How did you get accepted?"

I answered,"Volunteered after fighting in Geonsis. My master died in that battle. How about you?"

"Master Qui-Gon Jin found me and told me I was the Chosen One. He died on Naboo fighting a Sith assassin. Then his padawan, Obi-Wan, trained me. And here I am."

I listened in amazement,"What an adventure your life must be!"

He looked at me in confusion,"You've never done anything like that?"

I shook my head,"My master trained me. That's all we did. I enjoyed his company very much. I have learned so much about the Force that I can probably live forever. I was only sent on missions to take care of local and sometimes not so local thugs."

Anakin looked at me in stunned belief,"You call taking down criminals and gangsters boring. Something has to be wrong with you."

I replied,"While yes it was easy because of my Force skills, my lightsaber skills however I do not find are satisfactory."

Anakin perked up at that,"Would you like to spar?"

I glanced back at the council chairs.

Anakin answered,"Until the council arrives for the meeting."

I nodded. This is what I needed. Some lightsaber combat. Although I had more experience in it now with the Clone Wars. I still think that I could do better. Anakin was one of the greatest swordsman the Order had. It was great training.

Anakin was curious about this Grey Jedi. He seemed friendly even though he could tell there was more to the Jedi. Anakin was to supposed to have the highest midcholrian count seen in a millennia but this man could possibly rival his own power. Anakin had suggested sparring to, for one, get his mind off the council meeting and to see how good this Sarir just was. They journeyed to the sparring area. It was lightly populated, of course.

Before they began, Anakin asked,"What are we stopping at?"

Sarir replied,"To the most obvious sign that one of is defeated."

Anakin nodded. They took there places across from one another. Anakin pulled out his lightsaber. Its deep blue blade hummed to life. Sarir pulled out his. Anakin was stunned by it. The hilt was mostly wooden with metal rings imbued into the wood. While that was odd, it wasn't uncommon. The blade however was odd and very rare. The blade was black and almost looked like a shadow itself. It took Anakin by surprise.

Sarir asked concerned,"Are you alright Anakin?"

Anakin couldn't find words so he just nodded. They bowed towards each other. Then they took their stances. An eerily silence took over the mat. Jedi Knights and Padawans had showed up to watch the Hero and the Dark Knight. Anakin and Sarir circled each other. Anakin surged forward using his preferred Djem So form. Sarir responded with a variation of Soresu that allowed him to defend lightsaber strikes. Every attack that Anakin threw Sarir seemed to block with an uncanny ease. Anakin darted back to allow Sarir to attack. Sarir smiled and suddenly the blades were dancing in a dark versus light show. Anakin did not recognize the form that Sarir was using but it seemed to be a mix between Makashi, Ataru, and Juyo. It confused Anakin so much he could barely keep up. The Grey Jedi moved from form to form perfectly. And his speed and strength were something that even Anakin was starting respect. Anakin moved into Shien to protect himself. Sarir's blade moved to strike Anakin's side.

Anakin blocked the strike and was about to counterattack the hole in Sarir's defenses when he called out,"Hit!

Anakin looked down. Sarir had feigned the attack on Anakin's side and was three inches to striking his other side. Anakin stared in disbelief. Sarir blade must have moved at a unseeable speed.

Anakin found himself acknowledging the hit by saying,"Hit."

Sarir deactivated his lightsaber and Anakin did the same. Sarir walked back a couple of paces. He bowed towards Anakin,"It was a great duel Skywalker, but you did not have to go easy on me. I am a adequate duelist, I think you would find."

"Anakin was still stunned. The crowd of Masters, Knights, and Padawans parted as Master Windu stepped into the ring.

"The council is ready. Anakin, Sarir, you will accompany me."

* * *

The council had assembled. Master Windu, Kit Fisto, Agen Kolar, and Saesee Tiin were physically present and of course myself and Anakin. Master Yoda, Obi-Wan, Aayla Secura, Plo Kloon, and Ki-Adi Mundi were all in holo form. Master Windu started,"I motion that we start with Anakin's story."

The majority of the council nodded their heads. Anakin got up from his seat. I stepped back to give him the floor. He told the council of how Palpatine knew of Darth Plageuis and his apprentice, of the offer of unlimited power, and Palpatine eventually revealing that he was a Sith Lord. Anakin added that that the Chancellor should be taken care of quickly.

"Commended you are to be. For defying the dark side. Thank you, young Skywalker,"Master Yoda congratulated Anakin,"Now address we must, the clones."

I took that cue to step up from my back seat and walk to the middle of the council chambers,"Masters I was given an assignment by this council to oversee some of the clone's training. While I was there I noticed something interesting in the Prime Minster's office. It was a data pad with a list of orders imbued into the clones. I stole the data pad and looked it over in my private quarters. Of course, after checking to see if it was bugged. Several orders were very malicious but could be necessary. It wasn't until I got to the end of the list that something interested me. One of the orders, Order 66 it was called, was an order that would have the clones kill all the Jedi. With that set of information was what the Chancellor intended to do with certain orders. He was going to use Order 66 to kill us all on the trumped up charges of staging a coup. Along with with those messages was an broadcast frequency that would effectively kill Order 66."

A silence filled the council chambers as members were dealing with the thought of Palpatine being the Sith Lord we were looking for and the clones betraying us.

Master Yoda broke the silence,"Grave news this is. Thank you both of you. This council must now decided what to do with these problems."

Master Plo-Kloon asked me,"Can't we just broadcast the signal to every system?

"While that is a good idea, and it would even work but it would take too long. The Chancellor has a device in his office somewhere that will get to every clone instantly. I have rigged a prototype for experiment. I used it on the current new clones on Kamino."

"How do you know it worked?"

"The clones I tested experienced slight nausea and when I asked them about Order 66. They had never heard of it."

The masters quieted for a minute. Then Master Kenobi asked,"How do you know that they weren't lying?"

I replied,"The Force, Master Kenobi, the Force. They gave no indication of lying."

Master Kenobi nodded. Master Windu spoke,"The council has a lot to decide. If you, Sarir, would please wait outside until we call you back in."

I bowed to the council. I turned around and strode out the council chambers. I desperately wanted to be in that council to participate in those meetings, but I was not a Master so I would have to wait.

A small voice cheerily summarized,"They kick you out?"

I turned around in surprise to find a young Tortuga woman with her arms crossed.

I smiled and nodded,"And you would be...?"

The Tortuga smiled,"I'm Ashoka Tano. I used to be Anakin Skywalker's padawan."

"Nice to meet you Jedi Knight-"

She shook her head,"I'm not a Knight. I'm just a GAR general that the Jedi don't mind in their temple. I was banished from the Order on some complicated terms."

I laughed,"Is there any other way of getting expelled."

This Jedi, no general, was very amusing. She tried to look annoyed but I could see a small smile escape her lips.

"Where are my manners! I'm so sorry. My name is Sarir Darkdream," I exclaimed finding my manners.

"Yes I know,"she replied,"Most the galaxy knows who you are. Defense of Dantooine right? Defeated a whole battalion of clankers with nothing but a couple of clones and yourself all while protecting the nearby village."

I blushed,"A lot of that battle is exaggerated. There was actually a platoon of clones and there was only a couple of villagers."

"That may be..."

Before Ashoka could finish however, Anakin stepped through the door,"Hey Sarir the council is ready for you. Who are you talking to?"

That's when he saw Ashoka. He couldn't even mumble words at seeing her. I raised my eyebrow. Something complicated indeed. Anakin mumbled something like Ashoka should come in, too.

I stepped into the council chambers and into the middle of the floor. Master Windu nodded at Ashoka.

Master Windu addressed me,"The council has made a decision about the clones. We want a test run done first with the frequency and if it works you will join our strike team that will take down Sidious."

I looked up quickly,"I can test it now if that would help."

No one objected so I went on,"Ashoka you were brought here by gunship right?"

She nodded.

"Do you know what legion they were in?"

She answered,"They were in your legion. The 91st."

"Were they new to the legion?"

"Yes their armor was freshly painted and in new condition."

I turned to the council,"With your permission Masters, I would like to bring these clones here. I have treated all the current members of my legion except the new ones."

Again the master did not object.

"Call them in," I told Ashoka.

"Okay but why?"

"The clones have an order made into them that, when activated, they will hunt down and kill all Jedi. Probably even _you_ ," I explained.

She looked stunned but activated a couple of keys in her comm on her wrist. A couple of minutes later a group of five clones. They took off their helmets at my behest.

"Ma'am? General?" Asked one of the clones. A captain. Captain Steel is his exact name. He was one of the captains in the 91st.

"Captain, form single line facing Master Windu and Master Yoda,"I ordered. The clones immediately set a line in front of the two masters. I brought out my comm on my wrist. I set it to the desired frequency. I finished and pressed the broadcast button. A slight whine could barely be heard but the clones looked like they were in pain for five seconds then they swooned and one by one fell to the ground.

Several masters started to accuse me of murder. I held up my hand. It quieted. One by one the clones started to helped each other up.

"Are you alright men?" I asked concerned. It was still buggy at times.

Captain Steel responded,"We're all right sir. Just some bad nausea.

"Captain can you or any of your men tell us what Order 66 is?"

A look of confusion crossed all of their faces,"Sir we have never heard of that order."

I turned to the masters,"Satisfied?"

Master Yoda spoke up,"Interesting these events are. Go with the strike team you will. Retrieve your device you must. Both objectives are equally important though."

Master Windu followed after Master Yoda,"This council is adjourned."

I turned to leave but Captain Steel stopped me,"Sir what was all of this about?

I sighed. I told him about all of it. About Palpatine and Order 66.

"But the Jedi would never stage a coup without good reason."

"While theoretically that is correct, this current council has done some questionable things. I need you to do something for me, captain."

"Anything sir."

"I'm going to send you the frequency that I used. Use it on any other recruits. Then give it over to Commander Neyo."

I sent the captain the frequency codes. Captain Steel saluted me and left to go back to the gunship. I groaned. These turn of events were horrible but the Force was telling me that it was going to sort itself all out. I found a bench nearby and sat down. I desperately wanted to be back with my master in the fringe of Known Space. I so desperately wanted to discard the title of Dark Knight and this lightsaber which I loved, but when would this end. I found myself asleep in a matter of a couple of minutes.

I was on a grass field near a forest. I was laying down in my traditional black robes. It was very peaceful. Then the dream shifted and I was in the temple but it was different. It smelled of smoke and it looked like a large battle had taken place. I looked at the ground. I gasped. There were dead padawan, knights, and masters were all on the ground. Plasma burns on their bodies. Clones also littered the ground. They were cut in different ways. I started to cry.

A deep voice that sound like it had a mask over it spoke,"You are weak Jedi. Anakin Skywalker is no more. I am now Darth Vader.

With that I heard a lightsaber activate and move towards me. I closed my eyes and let out a roar. The dream stopped and I opened my eyes. In front of me was my old master/

"Master!"I cried out in joy. I ran up to him. He looked like those Force ghosts but I still embraced him. He felt real. He even laughed.

"It is good to see you Sarir. You have done wonderful deeds. Know that I am very proud of you."

"What was all of that? Who was that monster? Was it really Anakin? Why is the Temple in ruins?"

My old master's face got serious,"It is a vision of what would have happened if you had not become a Jedi Knight. I had that same vision before my death. Because of your actions a couple of minutes ago this future will not come to pass. The Force heard you and it wanted you to know why you are there and what you are working to prevent,"The dream started to fade,"My time is up. Sarir be just and wise in your decision and above all..."

"Patience,"I answered aloud in the real world. My master and the dream gone. Anakin looked at me weirdly.

"What?"I asked him.

"What are you talking about?"

I laughed it off,"I don't know. It must not be important."

Anakin looked around nervously,"Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course."

"Do Grey Jedi believe in attachments?"

The question caught me off guard completely. It surprised me it came from Anakin though. I took a harder look at him with my eyes and the Force.

The realization hit me square in the face,"Your in love aren't you?"

Anakin's jaw dropped,"How did you know?"

"I opened myself to the Force and it gave me an answer. To answer your question, yes most do. I frequently had relationships with women on my travels. One in particular."

A name came to me then. It ripped wound in my soul and left it bleeding. Lisra Ask'sro. She was a Jedi that I had gotten very close, too. I looked at Anakin. He was waiting for me to explain.

"Lisra Ask'sro was a very good friend of mine. Probably my soul mate. She died on Geonosis along with my master. I went blind with anger and pain. I don't know what I did or what happened. All I know is that Commander Neyo had found me holding my master and her lightsaber. I will never forgive myself for what happened to her but I will never stop fighting for what she believed in."

Anakin asked a question in a quiet voice,"You were able to come back to the light even after all of that?"

"Yes because staying in the dark would have just been selfish. Trying to better myself and those around me for her. That is true love and remembrance."

"I'm very sorry to make you tell that story."

I looked him in the eye,"Don't worry about it. Just remember to better yourself for them even if they are not here."

I got up and left Anakin to think on these things I had told him. I went to the elevator. Thankfully it was empty when it came back up. I stepped in and had pressed for the ground floor when a voice yelled,"Hold the door!"

I used the Force and held it in place. A figure came rushing in as I let go. It was Ashoka . I bowed my head towards her.

She bowed back and then asked,"What do you think of my former master?"

I looked up at her. It was not for ego or boasting. Ashoka wanted the truth.

"He is a very gifted and talented Jedi Knight with leadership skills that could be great with proper training. However he rash and stubborn and takes too many risks. But I have come to grow fond for him and I try to help when I can."

"You started helping with the 501st what two years ago?"

I nodded.

"Are you going to your legions headquarters?"

Where was she going in all of this,"Yes"

She nodded as if pleased with my answer,"Good, I can tag along?"

I shrugged,"I don't see why not."


	2. Chapter 2

**This is going to be a short chapter. A sort of filler before the next one which will be much bigger. Please review**

 **Thanks,**

 **Edgytwo6**

Chapter 2

Ashoka and I disembarked off the elevator. On the balcony ahead there was a gunship waiting for us. We got into the gunship and took off. Captain Steel and his men were there waiting for us. We nodded at him and he ordered the pilot to take off. The gunship lifted off and left the Temple.

I looked back at Ashoka,"Why aren't you going back to your office at Headquarters?"

"I am given free reign most of the time because of my situation so I am going to tag along."

I had heard of Ashoka's trial before the council and the whole ordeal. I thought that it was kind of weird that Skywalker's padawan just decide to blow up half the Temple. She had been cleared of course but that kind of experience is disheartening. I had heard rumors that she came back from her self-exile ready to again be a Jedi. They put that on hold of course because of the war. The Grand Army of the Republic headquarters did not waste time giving her the rank of general.

I asked her,"Do you still have your lightsabers?"

She nodded,"They are in my office. I will get them when we pass."

The gunship dipped right and we were able to see GAR headquarters up ahead.

"Did they reinstate you as a Jedi?"

She smiled,"Yes and they even have forgone my trials. I am a Knight just like you and Anakin."

"We do need the extra manpower. This war has been costly for us and the Republic."

She looked at me with her head tilted to the side,"You do not think that the Jedi and the Republic are the same?"

I shook my head,"No, I think that the Jedi should be a separate entity. As we are now, we look to others on the outside as servants to the Republic. We are not. What happens when the Republic, we serve becomes the monster we are also were sworn to defeat. The Order should be separate from all political governments or they should lead them."

"You want to lead the Republic?"

"You make it should like I'm going to become a dictator. The Republic has been led by Jedi before. Now I'm not going to try to overthrow anything without the right reason or the council's approval."

The gunship landed and we stepped off. Captain Steel left to see Commander Neyo. I turned to the captain,"Tell Commander Neyo to come see me after you are done."

The captain saluted and they left. I turned to Ashoka,"I'm going to my office. I'll see you later."

She waved me off and I left for my office. It was a small space with a terminal and a desk.

I sighed. The strike team was going to take at least three days. It will give me time to do some certain things and get my men together.

* * *

Chancellor Palpatine's Office

Chancellor Palpatine was not happy. He had expected Anakin to run to the foolish Jedi. He expected the Jedi to rush in here and try to arrest him. The Chancellor fumed. No, they had not done anything. He drummed his fingers on his desk. He turned to his holo-communicator.

He called Commander Cody,"Commander, I have a special assignment for you. Monitor General Kenobi. He is being linked to a plot to overthrow the Republic,"

The clone commander looked at the chancellor,"Sir, General Kenobi has left for Corusant. He left almost immediately after he destroyed General Grievous."

Palpatine felt an immense rage. He kept his face smiling like an old fool, but deep down he was fuming even more.

"Thank you, Commander. I will have the Corusant Guard take care of this incident. Keep me posted on your progress."

"Yes, sir!" Commander Cody saluted.

Palpatine closed his communicator. He could still salvage this situation. Obviously, Anakin had told the council and they had decided to attack with their strongest members, but Anakin could still be coaxed and Palpatine still had Order 66.

* * *

Commander Neyo was standing in front of my office standing in a crisp salute. I waved him down. He still stood. Commander Neyo had been a great friend although, in the beginning, it was hard to talk to him. He was a cold person but both of them had been together long enough and through some terrible things that we were close friends.

"I need you to gather a squad of our best five men including yourself,"I started off,"Make sure Captain Steel is one of those men."

"What are we going to be doing, sir?"Commander Neyo asked.

"Remeber Operation Takedown. The one we talked about on the way back here from Corusant. Initiate and get it started as soon as possible. We leave in three days."

* * *

 **Next chapter will bring the confrontation between Palpatine and the Jedi. I'm not going to go too far off of Rots right now. Later things will change. I brought back Ashoka because I personally like her in the Clone Wars and just had to bring her back. She will most likely be an on and off companion of Sarir.**


End file.
